The present disclosure relates to a recording apparatus and a reproducing apparatus that perform recording and reproducing with respect to an optical recording medium, respectively, and a recording method and a reproducing method.
As optical recording media in which a signal is recorded or reproduced by radiation of light, so-called optical disc recording media (hereinafter, simply referred to as optical discs) such as a compact disc (CD), a digital versatile disc (DVD), and a Blu-ray disc (BD: registered trademark) have spread widely.
In an optical disc, for example, a replacement process may be executed in consideration of a defect on the disc.
FIGS. 31A and 31B are diagrams illustrating an example of a replacement process executed in an optical disc according to the related art.
Specifically, FIGS. 31A and 31B are diagrams illustrating an outline of the replacement process using a spare area executed in the BD.
First, it is assumed that a host apparatus of a drive device performing recording and reproducing with respect to an optical disc manages recording areas on the disc by logical addresses based on logical sector numbers (LSNs). The drive device manages the recording areas on the disc by physical sector numbers (PSNs) functioning as physical addresses, in a state in which a physical address space where at least the spare area is added to a logical address space (corresponding to a data area) managed by the LSN is defined.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 31A, when a defect D occurs in a certain section on the disc, a replacement process for replacing a recording area of data to be recorded on the section with the spare area is executed.
In an example of FIG. 31A, a section of PSN_A and PSN_B becomes a defect section and a recording area of data to be recorded on the section of PSN_A and PSN_B is replaced with the spare area.
In the BD, management relating to the replacement of the recording area with the spare area is performed using a defect list (DFL) (or a temporary defect list (TDFL)) illustrated in FIG. 31B.
Specifically, the defect list is a list in which PSNs of replacement sources and PSNs of replacement destinations are associated with each other, as illustrated in FIG. 31B.
Specifically, when the defect D occurs during recording, an area for replacement is secured in the spare area. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 31A, an area of PSN_X and PSN_Y in the spare area is secured.
In this case, in the defect list, PSN_A and PSN_B to be an occurrence section of the defect D are registered as information of the replacement source PSNs and PSN_X and PSN_Y secured in the spare area are registered as information of the replacement destination PSNs.
The defect list is recorded with respect to the optical disc, which results in appropriately reproducing data of which a recording area is replaced with the spare area with reference to the defect list, when reproducing is performed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-40310).